Bobby Muramasa
Bobby Muramasa (birth name Yuudai Muramasa) is young Keyblade Master, Hybrid Saiyan created by TheWanderingHero of deviantART. In the writer's works, he is the son of Eraqus Muramasa who trains under him along with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and lives with them in the Land of Departure, and is also the 100th life of the legendary Windrose Knight and Musketeer of Light, Lumierè. Appearance He is 22 years old, with spikey blond hair and blue eyes. He stands about 6'3" with three key features including a scar down through where his right eye, a cybernetic left arm, and a Saiyan tail from his back. Bobby's clothing consists of a shirt with the left arm sleeveless, which also is where his Armor Amulet is set. The upper part of his shirt is of a light-blue color while the lower half is a mix of black and white, similar to how Ventus's shirt is. His shorts has one leg slightly longer than the other. Said leg also has the Terra's Mark in a silver color, while also having simple brown shoes. His Keyblade Armor is a royal fashion as mix of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's armor: Terra's chestplate, Ventus's leggings and boots, and Aqua's bracers with the spikes on his shoulders jutting upwards being his own. The coloring of his armor is white, black, and grey around the torso, and just black on the arms and legs. The armor also has a flowing silver cape bearing the Terra's Mark in black. History Early Life Bobby was born on November 8th of an unknown year to his parents Eraqus and Elena Muramasa. He was born with a Saiyan tail, a trait he obtained from his mother, who was a Saiyan Elite from the Planet Vegeta. He lived a happy life with his family until when he was 3 years of age in which his mother died of a fatal disease caused by Phocas, a servant of Kali. Fearful that the demon lamia Kali would come after him, Eraqus and Yen Sid kept his Saiyan heritage a secret until he was at an old enough age to understand. To make sure of this, Eraqus cut off Bobby's tail and Yen Sid casted a spell to keep it from growing until a certain age of his life. So from then onward, Bobby was only trained in the art of the Keyblade to which he showed much potential. At age 8, Bobby met the young new fellow pupils Terra and Aqua and as the days after gone by, the three would become rivals on their training to become Keyblade Masters. Bobby looks up to them as older siblings and later on when Ventus came to stay with them, and so the four essentially became a family along with Eraqus. Before Birth By Sleep At around 18 years old Eraqus decided to have Bobby undergo the Mark of Mastery exam, part of the reason came from longer training period and of also very gifted Keyblade capabilities (part of which came from his Saiyan and Illcustras origins). He took part in the exam as Eraqus and Master Xehanort watched, and both decided he was worth of the title "Master". Fearing that this would bring jealously towards his adoptive siblings and fellow pupils, Bobby was hesitant at first but the trio only had high confidence in him and also gave them the drive to become stronger themselves. Even after being named Master, Bobby still trained with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and help them be prepared for when they would eventually take the Mark of Mastery exam. Birth By Sleep Traveling the Worlds Bobby was one of the three Masters present during Terra and Aqua's examination, with young Ventus watching from the sidelines. After watching the two show off their skills, Aqua however was the only named Master as Terra's sudden emergence of Darkness during the exam hindered his chances. Despite this, Bobby pleaded with his father and Xehanort during the judging. Terra left to be alone to ponder about what happened as Aqua stayed with Eraqus and Bobby so she would be granted the same privileges as Bobby did a year prior. It was then that Eraqus was contacted by former Keyblade Master Yen Sid and informed him about the Unversed's appearance in the worlds and that they may threaten the Princesses of Heart's safety. In addition to that, Xehanort had been declared missing by Eraqus when he tried to pass the info to him. It was at this point Eraqus decided to give Terra a second chance of becoming a Master as he, Aqua, and Bobby were tasked of seeking out the missing Master and combat the Unversed while protecting the seven Princesses of Heart. Terra was brimming with confidence by this offer and had set off before Aqua and Bobby, whom were secretly asked by Eraqus to watch over Terra to which Bobby seemed that it would be being distrustful towards to one he calls his brother. However once Ventus set out after Terra, Aqua and Bobby were given the extra task of bringing him back. Once the two had set out, they separated as Bobby would eventually end up coming to his first world, Planet Vegeta, meeting with the Saiyan warrior Bardock and became his first Master of another world, being taught in the usage of Ki and flight to which Bobby would use from then onward. He helps out Bardock when he has visions of his home planet's destruction by the Galactic Tyrant Frieza, but is unable to protect both planet and his new mentor. This would be one of many traumatic events Bobby comes to deal with in his journey. At one point in his travels, Bobby encounters the mysterious masked boy Vantias who also wields a Keyblade. Bobby is taunted by Vanitas's words when he speaks of his family's eventual demise, but he proclaims he will protect them in his journey, and would later encounter him countless times in many different worlds to "test his strength as a Master" spoken by Vanitas. Bobby occasionally runs into his friends in the worlds, mainly Aqua as around this time he begins to develop feelings for her as a lover instead of a sister. A chance reunion in the city of light Radiant Garden ''is where their relationships are put on the edge as Terra soon discovers that Bobby and Aqua were watching over him per Eraqus's request. He exclaims of going on his own but despite pleas from Bobby that it was out of familial concern, Terra still proclaims his independence for his travels. Bobby explores the city on his own, distraught by prior events, and eventually meets up with some of the city's residents including Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, Lea, Isa, and even young Kairi as he tries to protect her from an Unversed that attacks her in the gardens. Luck would be on his side as Lea and Isa would happen to come at this point to which Lea teams up with the Master as Isa takes Kairi to safety. This event would create a special bond that Bobby and Lea would have years to come, including Isa. ''Xehanort's Plan Revealed Bobby's later travels in the worlds would teach him important lessons in life which would include dealing with personal faults in Inaba, ''telling your life's story in ''Spira, ''having honor in order to achieve your dreams in ''Ancient Gaia, ''to even have what's inside one's heart that truly matters in ''Realm of the Yokai. ''But everything would come full circle in his arrival in the world ''Hellsing's Order: ''After fighting off Unversed with world residents Seras Victoria and Alucard, Bobby encounters Master Xehanort who begins to reveal his plans to him: Have Ventus and Vanitas battle one another to create the legendary ''x-Blade ''and open the door to the true Kingdom Hearts, which was lost during the Keyblade War many years ago. In addition to this, Xehanort had been coercing Terra into using the darkness more and more so that he could eventually take hold of his body and then be rid of Aqua, Bobby, and even Eraqus. Angered by this betrayal, Bobby battles him along with Seras and Alucard, but being blinded by this anger Xehanort strikes Bobby down using his own Darkness to scar him just as he did his father. Before leaving, he leaves Bobby with chilling words that if he wishes to save his friends' lives, he would have to travel to the legendary battleground, the ''Keyblade Graveyard. After healing up, (blessed by the fact the scar did not make him blind in his right eye) Bobby travels to the Mysterious Tower to inform Yen Sid of what he had just learned. Yen Sid tells him that his father Eraqus had been struck down by both Xehanort and Terra. Bobby protests that Terra was tricked by Xehanort into doing so, to which Yen Sid agrees. Seeing King Mickey with his companions Donald and Goofy reminds Bobby of his life with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua before their Mark of Mastery exam, and then tells the former Master that he will bring them home safe and sound and stopping Xehanort and Vanitas's plan. Having finally arrived at the sacred world, Bobby gazes on the scars across the land of the Keyblade War. He brings out his Keyblade, stating to himself that no matter what has happened him, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua will always be a family. Bobby walks down the path where both sides had countless Keyblades scattered across, meeting up with his friends he tells them that he will protect them all, even if he has to sacrifice himself. Once Xehanort and Vantias make their appearance, the four don their armor and fight the two. At a later point, Bobby, Ventus, and Aqua meet Braig, who has allied himself with Xehanort, stating that he has come to strike all of them down so Terra would succumb to the darkness. Bobby stays with the frozen Ventus as Aqua fights, but she and Bobby are incapacitated by Vanitas, who later fights Ventus. The two wake up to see King Mickey at their side, but also to see that Vanitas has joined with Ventus in his body and created the x-Blade. The three fight against Ventus-Vanitas, but prove no match for him with his new Keyblade. Just as Vanitas is about to strike down Aqua Bobby intervenes, but now imbued with anger. Inadvertently taking on the False Super Saiyan state, Bobby fights to free Ventus and is victorious in a joint effort with Aqua to shatter the x-Blade that triggers an explosion sending the two, along with Ventus and Mickey, into the Sea of Skies, to which the young King brings the three to the Mysterious Tower. Having awakened in Yen Sid's tower, Bobby sees that Ventus has fallen into a deep sleep, as his fight with Vanitas damaged his heart and will taken an unknown amount of time for him to recover. Bobby and Aqua decide to take him back to their home-world, shocked to find it in ruins and Eraqus's Keyblade lying on the ground. After a quick morn for his father, Bobby lets Aqua take the Keyblade as he believes she is worthy to wield it. Using the fallen Master's Keyblade, Aqua transforms the destroyed Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion, where Ventus can sleep safely while she and Bobby search for the missing Terra. Their search brings them to Radiant Garden, where they find the skies darkened by the result of the now Xehanort-possessed Terra, Terra-Xehanort. Aqua and Bobby proclaim their titles as Master as they fight against Xehanort to free their friend. Halfway through the battle, Terra-Xehanort brings out his Guardian to battle them. This angers Bobby greatly as he tries to face him alone, but once again his anger costs him the battle as he is sent away from the battle, as if by a miracle ending up in Dragon World to be found by its hero, Son Goku, who in his childhood had met with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Aftermath Casting the blame on himself, Bobby stays with the Son family filled with regret and sadness but still trying to be positive around the family especially when the newborn Gohan is born. Goku suggests that he should go out and find Terra and Aqua rather than be depressed. A new-found confidence is born within Bobby as he sets out on a new journey to search for them and is always welcome back to his new home with Goku and his family, but now with a pained heart of what had befallen him. Between Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Not knowing Xehanort's actions taking place in Radiant Garden, Bobby travels the worlds in hopes of locating Terra and Aqua, not wanting to see Ventus again without them. He travels brings him to some new worlds (and at one point back to Dragon World to combat the Saiyans), including Destiny Islands, where he befriends the islanders Sora and Riku, and meeting with Kairi once again (although this time she has lost her memory of their previous encounter). Sensing that young Riku was passed down the power by his friend Terra, Bobby decides to take on Riku as his apprentice and eventually makes a new home with the trio. Time to time, he continues his search while coming back to Destiny Islands at different points in time as Sora, Riku, and Kairi grow up. Kingdom Hearts ''A New Journey'' After a certain period of time of his traveling, Bobby decides to focus his time on training Riku with Sora and Kairi, along with Riku, plan to see other worlds and help Bobby search for his friends. As they prepare for their trip by gathering supplies, Sora and Bobby encounter a mysterious cloaked figure in the island's secret cave, stating that the world is tied to the Darkness, leaving the two puzzled by his words. A storm comes one night bringing the Heartless to the islands, causing Bobby and Sora to face them. Sora is granted the Keyblade's power after meeting up with Riku, who is swallowed up by the darkness and ends up in Hollow Bastian. Sora and Bobby face off against the Darkside when islands is almost reduced to nothing, but even though they were victorious the two are sucked up in the massive black orb that appeared, eventually dropping them in Traverse Town, where Donald and Goofy had arrived with the King's dog Pluto to search for Leon (He changed his name from Squall feeling regret in not saving his world) when Mickey left Disney Castle ''when the worlds began to blink out from the sky. Bobby and Sora meet up with Leon and Yuffie, telling Sora about the Heartless that have appeared, his Keyblade, and also a bit about Ansem, a man who had made up reports while studying the Heartless. The two eventually meet up with Donald and Goofy in the town's Third District and fight off Solider Heartless, and the Guard Armor that was leading them. Bobby and Sora are offered to travel the worlds in the Gummi Ship as the four team up to search for King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. After a small trek through some of the worlds, the gang makes their way back after gathering two pieces of a Gummi Block that would, if put together on their ship, would allow them to visit more worlds. At this time, Bobby and Sora are reunited with Riku seperately, with Bobby finding out that Riku is working with Maleficent, an evil fairy Bobby fought against with Aqua. He tries to warn him about her but Riku just passes it off as the two leave opposite ways. Bobby contacts Yen Sid to tell him of the World's currently situation and both come to the conclusion that sealing the Keyholes will keep the worlds from being swallowed up by the darkness. ''Battle on Planet Namek Once they sealed the Keyhole in Traverse Town, the party makes their way to Planet Namek of Dragon World, and help Krillin and Gohan find the planet's Dragon Balls to revive their friends that had died fighting the Saiyans. They run in with Vegeta, who had also come to claim the orbs so he can wish for eternal life so he could face off against Frieza, and team up to battle the Ginyu Force and even the tyrant Frieza himself. During the ensuing battle, Vegeta is killed by Frieza and pleads to Goku to avenge the Saiyans after he tells him of their home planet's demise. Triggered by the traumatic of his friends that had fallen during his journey, including Bardock, Bobby's rage is broken to the point in which he becomes a Super Saiyan, due to sharing a "blood bond" with Goku (who is also a Saiyan told by his brother Raditz). This new-found power gives him an upper hand in the fight, helping Goku using the Spirit Bomb on Frieza. The tyrant survives however and severely wounds Piccolo and kills Krillin, causing Goku to become a Super Saiyan as well. Goku tells Gohan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to leave Namek on Goku's ship with Piccolo and Bulma, a childhood friend of Goku's that came to Namek with Gohan and Krillin. Bobby however stays with Goku as he wants to finish what Bardock started but is eventually brought to Earth by the Namekian Dragon Balls with his friends. The Namekian Dragon Balls then reveals the world's Keyhole and is sealed just as they turned to stone due to the Grand Elder of Namek Guru's passing. The heroes then continue on with their journey, not knowing if Goku had survived and won in his fight with Frieza. The Final Keyhole Travelling onward in their journey they come across two of Bobby's friends in some of the worlds, Shea Alister , another Keyblade Wielder, and Mystery (real name John Miles Walker), an older man with military experience, and brings them along in their journey. They soon reach Hollow Bastian, where Riku has brought Kairi, whom at this point had lost her heart. They find that the Beast has come here to rescue Belle, who was taken from him when their world fell to darkness. Riku injures the Beast and takes Sora's Keyblade, claiming his true ownership. This change in his apprentice, and Donald and Goofy's leaving to follow him, would bring Bobby to curse them but is reminded (with a rightful smack to the face) by Shea that he wasn't taught this way by Eraqus. Together with the Beast, the group combats the Heartless as they make their way into the castle, halted by Riku as he warns Sora that the Darkness will destroy him, emphasizing his point by taken on a Dark Form that bears a striking resemblance to Vanitas's form. Sora states that his heart is the only weapon he needs to save Kairi and is able to win back the Keyblade and fights against his former friend and wins. Traversing throughout the castle up to the top they face off with Maleficent and are victorious against her normal and her Dragon form. They make their way to the Grand Hall, where the Final Keyhole is located and where Riku (possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) waits. With the Keyblade of People's Hearts created by the Princesses he tries to take Kairi's heart from within Sora, where it had resided the whole time, but Sora stops him and fights with Bobby, Mystery, and Shea against him. Even though they won Riku had vanished, leaving behind his Keyblade. Sora, Bobby, and Shea are unable to seal the Keyhole, as it was still incomplete. Remembering that the Keyblade of People's Hearts can unlock a person's heart Sora decided to use it on himself, believing it was the only way to free Kairi's heart. Bobby is horrified to see another of his friends disappear before him, as he sees visions of Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Bardock, and Zack Fair, and chases after them as they walk away. Kairi had awakened, but Sora vanished. This gave Ansem (now appearing in his own form still using Riku's body) a chance to return so he would unlock the Keyhole. Seeing Ansem still bearing similarities to Terra, Bobby is enraged and turns Super Saiyan to combat the Seeker of Darkness. However Riku tries to hold Ansem at bay so his friends could escape from the castle. The group makes their way back to the entrance hall, where a stray Shadow Heartless was waiting. Kairi could sense that it was actually Sora and using her light, Sora is able to regain his body and all are able to escape with the Beast's help as he stays behind to protect Belle and the other Princesses. The Door to Darkness After regrouping in Traverse Town, the party has Kairi stay with Leon and the others for safety and decide to head back to Hollow Bastian to make a second attempt to seal the world's Keyhole (with the help of a Gummi Block Cid had hidden when he came there 9 years prior). They arrive at the ruined castle and meet up with the other Princesses and also a mysterious man wearing a black coat who challenges Sora to a battle to test his strength. After winning, Sora asks what he is and the figure simply states he is "but a mere shell". Bobby and his group fight a Behemoth Heartless inside where the Keyhole is located and are greeted by Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith once more, stating that they had come back to their world to see how bad it became when the Heartless attacked it. They also tell Sora that once Ansem and the Heartless are defeated, the worlds would return to their original state and become separate, rendering the Gummi Ship useless. Leon says that even if they won't see each other again, they would always keep the memories they share. Sealing the Final Keyhole, the party is ready to go after Ansem but Bobby requests that they make their way to Spira ''to help the Summoner Yuna and her Guardians fight against Sin and also seal the world's Keyhole. Arriving at the ''End of the World, Bobby and the party realize that it is a "Heartless world", created by what was left of the worlds the Heartless had overtaken. They fight off countless Heartless that appear, face off against Chernabog, and eventually arrive at the Final Rest. They decide to rest before the final battle but Bobby and Mystery share a nightmare, which involved a lighthouse, a masked man, and a sinister-looking woman, which brings much fear and also wonder as to why they had the same dream. Stepping through the door in the room, Sora and Bobby are shocked to see that it had brought them to a facsimile Destiny Islands. Ansem waits there for them, stating that all hearts will eventually return to Darkness as it should. However Sora states that even though the heart is weak, the light it holds is something that not even the darkness could extinguish. Ansem summons his Guardian and fights the heroes and is defeated when Mystery goes into a berserk state triggered by the Darkness. Bobby and Sora are separated from their friends as they face off against the Darkside and Ansem once more, until they are all brought to the Realm of Darkness, where Ansem's Kingdom Hearts had appeared. Ansem transforms into the World of Chaos and tries to drag the heroes into the Darkness, but Sora is spared once he hears Riku telling him not to give up. Bobby makes quick work of some Shadows that surrounded him in one of the dark rooms and breaks out along with Shea, Mystery, Donald, and Goofy. Ansem plans one last attack against the regrouped party, but Bobby planned his own final attack. Sora led an assault on the Seeker of Darkness so Bobby could deliver the final strike. Bobby launches the Riot Javelin after Mystery fires off a single round into Ansem's chest, where the attack made its mark. Beaten down and wounded, Ansem makes one last effort to defeat the heroes by trying to get Kingdom Hearts to open up with darkness. Sora instead states that Kingdom Hearts is light and engulfs Ansem in its brilliance, defeating him for good. The group struggles to close the door but with some help from Riku, Sora and King Mickey are able to seal it once he closed, freeing the hearts of the worlds that were gathered there. Sora sees Kairi and goes to her, telling her that he's always with her and will eventually be back with her. Bobby and his friends then end up in a grassy plain, where they walk down the path until they meet up with Pluto, now holding a letter with Mickey's seal prompting them to chase after the hound as they begin their search for the King and Riku. Chain of Memories Sora's Side After traveling for some time, Bobby soon arrives back at Castle Oblivion ''but does not tell the party as he still holds on to the memories of what happened after leaving Ventus here. Upon entering, they meet with a mysterious black-coated man and tells them that in order to find what they are looking for, they must lose something in exchange. The man also gives Sora cards to use in order to traverse through the castle. Progressing through, they encounter other members of the Organization include Axel (whom Bobby knew as Lea ten years prior), Larxene, Vexen (whom Bobby also met with before), and Marluxia. Along the way, they also met with "Riku" who was actually a Replica created by Vexen. A young witch by the name of Naminè was imprisoned in the castle and was ordered by Marluxia to tamper with Sora's memories in order for him and Larxene to overthrow the Organization with the help of the Keyblade. Axel however was acting as a double agent and was ordered to "eliminate the traitors" including Vexen per both Marluxia's orders and of a personal plan set up by him and Saix, another member of the Organization. After defeating Marluxia, Naminè takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy to special pods to which they can sleep in while they can regain their lost memories. Bobby, Mystery, and Shea were immune to Naminè's powers, possibly due to Bobby's connection to the castle. ''Riku's Trials While Bobby and the party was traveling up the castle, Riku had found his way into the castle's basements and fought through the facsimiles of the villains of Maleficent's group in order to fight off the Darkness he hates due to the pain it brought to his friends. Upon making his way to Twilight Town, he encounters Bobby, Mystery, Shea, and Naminè, and finds that Sora is sleeping to restore his memories. When hearing of his apprentice's struggle, Bobby decides to go with Riku to help him face with his inner darkness, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. Bobby and Riku soon reach the end of the castle's lower levels and face off against Ansem. They are victorious but Ansem declares that he will return and tries to drown both of them in Darkness, but is saved by King Mickey. Bobby, Shea, Mystery, Riku, and Mickey meet with the mysterious DiZ, who gives them black coats like the Organization wears as of now they'll be targeted by the group due to them taking out half their members. Riku and Mickey go off on their own, Bobby tells Mystery and Shea that they should check on the worlds since Ansem's defeat with the two taking the Gummi Ship and Bobby traverses on his Glider. Days Kingdom Hearts II Coded Dream Drop Distance Category:Original Character Category:Keyblade Master Category:Guardians of the Light